


Cooking With Usagi

by Staarchild



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Groping, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staarchild/pseuds/Staarchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi distracts Misaki from his cooking.</p><p>It goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking With Usagi

**Author's Note:**

> Random short story bc I have no attention span for longer stuff~~~~~~
> 
> I don't even know but it's kinda cute imo :)
> 
> I do not own the characters or the original series, etc. etc.

The penthouse was silent apart from the sounds of cooking food coming from the kitchen. This silence was soon broken, however, by the screech of a young uke being pounced upon by his seme.

 

“Baka Usagi!”

Misaki squealed as Usagi stood behind him and proceeded to wrap his arms around Misaki. Usagi sighed and squeezed tighter. Misaki tried not to acknowledge the flushing of his cheeks.

“Oi! Get off me! I’m trying to cook here!” Misaki insisted, nodding towards the pan on top of the oven, “See, I’m making octopus sausages for you.”

Usagi didn’t let go even when presented with one of his favourite foods. Misaki internally scolded himself for letting this perverted man-child get so close to him.

“I’m craving Misaki right now” Usagi murmured into Misaki’s ear.

Misaki hated how his body would betray him when Usagi came close to him and touched him. How easily Usagi could turn him into jelly with just a few words, murmured into his ear with that deep voice, full of lust and love and want. Not that he would show it of course, at least until things progressed to their natural conclusion. As soon as Usagi’s hands and mouth were all over him, making a mess of him, it would be pretty much impossible to hide it. It was so embarrassing for him to show that side to Usagi.

Usagi had pulled Misaki away from the oven now, his hands drifting lower and lower until-

“Oi! Where do you think you’re touching?!”

Usagi smirked as his hands smoothed over Misaki’s growing bulge. He gave a small but triumphant snicker when he heard Misaki’s breath hitch in his throat. He put one hand up Misaki’s shirt and began to grope his chest. He knew Misaki liked this really, he was just too bashful to admit it most of the time. He gave a quick lick to Misaki’s neck as he snaked his other hand into Misaki’s pants, and was rewarded with a noise which he would have to treasure and store away in his brain’s little stash of Misaki moans.

“Usagi-san… stop… if you carry on I’ll…”

At this point Usagi turned Misaki around and kissed him ferociously. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he felt Misaki kiss him back. He always felt victorious when Misaki gave in to his desires and stopped being so flustered about his carnal need for a good fu-

 

Misaki suddenly broke away and stood up as a loud beeping noise filled the room. The smell of burning soon followed.

“Baka Usagi!” Misaki shouted over the shrieking of the fire alarm.

Usagi sighed, figuring that he wouldn’t be having his fill (quite literally) of Misaki after all. He looked up to see Misaki running about like a headless chicken with the pan of now-burnt and flaming octopus sausages, dunking them in the sink and dousing them in cold water. Finally the piercing alarm sounds had subsided, but they were to be replaced by the shrill shouting of an annoyed Misaki.

Baka Usagi! You distracted me and now our food is burnt!”

Usagi blocked out the rest of the words and just watched Misaki freak out about the burnt food. It was at times like this he really saw just how adorable his lover was. The sight and the thought both made him smile.

“Oi! It’s not funny, baka!”

It wasn’t just funny, Usagi thought. It was love.

 

That made him smile even more, much to Misaki's chagrin.


End file.
